A Heart That Loves Two
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Draco stood up kissing me with such intensity, I was sure for a moment I was kissing Lucius. Then it broke and a ring was on my finger and that was it. High Sexual Reference (Hence M Rating)


**A/N:** Written for the Love Triangle Challenge, using the prompts 'Addiction', 'Just say yes, just say there is nothing holding you back' by Snow Patrol and 'He ran a finger over her jaw and she shivered'. High sexual reference, be warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or The Song that is mentioned which belongs to Snow Patrol

**A Heart That Loves Two**

He ran a finger over my jaw and I couldn't help but shiver at his touch. Lucius Malfoy was an addiction, one that I couldn't get enough off. He was gentle and careful, his moves were precise and forceful, everything he did, he did with a purpose. I could not get enough of him, I needed his touch to fuel my day. Some nights I would sneak out just to see him, he comforted a bad day.

At first that was unacceptable, I was not allowed to see him unless he asked first. But now, he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. So we snuck around, because not only was he married to Narcissa, but I was dating his son.

Complicated right? But Draco was everything Lucius wasn't. A back rub on a bad day, a warm bowl of soup on a sick day, a cuddle in the deadly cold night and mostly a shoulder to cry on. Lucius was just sex, amazing sweet, knee buckling sex, that rocked every core of my body. But I loved Draco, I didn't love Lucius, I didn't want to let him go either.

"Where are you going?" his voice was hoarse. I tried not to laugh at his attempt to stay serious and unconcerned.

"I have dinner with Draco, remember," I said finding my skirt. Lucius stood up behind me and gripped into my hips, his long blonde hair resting against my shoulder as his lips trailed kisses down my neck. My breath caught in my throat as my skirt fell to the ground and his fingers lightly traced shapes against my hips. He needed to stop, I was going to be late, but by this stage I was already his, and he knew that. One hand ran up my body and his long fingers flicked against my already erect nipple. I moaned softly as his other hand slide between my legs.

"I am not done," he growled in my ear and I could barely retain my gasp as he bent me down, both hands holding my breasts before he was in me. Filling me with himself, with passion I could barely hold on to before I was screaming in climax. This barely made a difference as his rhythm was consistent, until he was done. We both fell on the bed and I couldn't help but giggle through my desperate attempt to breath.

"I really have to go now," I said standing up and finding my clothes again.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?" he asked. He had been silent up to this point, like normal watching me. I turned to him trying to hide my shock.

"If you want one," I said moving forward and kneeling on the bed. Lucius leant forward and kissed me softly, it was sweeter than anything we have ever shared together. When I stood back up we were both smiling.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked. I wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"We will see," I said retaining a side of Lucius I was use to. Without another word I left. I joined Draco at our house twenty minutes late, I burst in gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran upstairs to get changed.

"How are you?" Draco laughed joining me in our bedroom, I was throwing items of clothing across the room and pulled out a familiar black dress.

"I am great thanks, office was so busy," I stopped and looked at Draco who was smiling at me. I loved his smile, it was sweet and genuine, I wanted to kiss him. "I am sorry I am late," I added coming closer and kissing him softly. Draco held his arms loosely around my body, it was sweet, but that is what it was like with Draco, sweet.

"How was your day?" I asked sweetly turning around and putting on my shoes before doing my hair.

"Good I went to six meetings and made lots of money," Draco said. I loved how easily he broke down his day, all I needed to know was in that one careful sentence. Once I was ready he took my hand and we Apparated to my favourite restaurant, Bellucis. We took a seat and ordered the same thing we always did, and I loved it. We were connected in so many ways. I liked how easily we connected, we ran on the same time and did the same things, nothing out of the ordinary, and in a world where everything changes, it was perfect.

"I love you," he said the words rolling off his tongue, normal.

"And I you," I repeated back our usual banter and smiled as a blush leapt to my cheeks.

"I love being with you, and I couldn't imagine my live without you," he continued, this was new, we didn't usual talk like this, but my cheeks burnt with a blush that I couldn't help. Then he was out of his chair and my heart raced, he got down on one knee and produced a box front his pocket. This was not happening it couldn't happen, we were perfect the way we were, why did that have to change.

"Will you Marry me?" he asked and I couldn't breathe.

"I don't know what to say," I said trying not to hyperventilate, to make it seem like I was so happy even if I was to stunned to speak.

"Just say yes, just say there is nothing holding you back," he said. This was not good, I liked how everything was, being with Draco and Lucius. What would Lucius say? How would he feel? Our amazing nights and sometimes days together would have to stop. Unless he didn't know. Looking at Draco I couldn't break his heart, I loved him. Not in the same way I loved Lucius, but did that matter. I loved them both for different reasons.

"Yes," I mumbled and Draco stood up kissing me with such intensity, I was sure for a moment I was kissing Lucius. Then it broke and a ring was on my finger and that was it. What else was I suppose to do? I loved them both. I saw no reason to make myself unhappy by choosing.


End file.
